sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpyroBiel/Fancharacter Redesign Contest
Spy, what are you ranting about now? Alrighty, friends, here's the thing. In my short, short time on this Wiki, I've noticed quite a few...less than stellar...designs. Recolors; Doll Maker/Character Creator screen shots; characters whos designs don't match with their species; bland , uninspired characters; neon/rainbow ravemasters; and cluttered eyesores among other things. While most of them are pretty bad characters in general, some of them are pretty good unless you take the design into account. Now, I'm about 97.35% sure that I'm being over critical, but my inner artist is kinda having a fit. What're you gonna do about it? I've decided that I'm gonna host a contest for the artists of the Wiki. Find a character that you feel is recolor-y, confusing, boring, ect. and redesign them to be something more fitting. For example, say a character is a porcupine that looks like a hedgehog, wears cloths that are unfitting for their hobbies or occupation, and has other contradicting design traits. With a few tweaks, you could make the character at LEAST 5% better. For another example, imagine a character that's a Recolor (say, a green fox that looks like Tails with parts from other characters thrown into the mix). If you can make a few changes here and there, you can make said Recolor into something more unique. Now that I've lad down the main theme for this contest, here are the rules. Rules *You can ONLY redesign characters who are on the Wiki. *You can redesign a character that either belongs you you or someone else. *Do not simply redesign a character because you personally dislike the character. *If you wish to redesign a character that belongs to someone who's still active on the Wiki, you must first get their consent. **This also goes for characters who have text descriptions. *If you wish to redesign a character that belongs to someone who's NOT still active on the Wiki, go ahead. **This also goes for characters who have text descriptions. *Joke characters are fair game. *Judges can only judge on design itself, not the quality of the art. *You cannot be both a contestant and a judge. Other stuff *This is a free-join contest for anyone. *Only one or two entries per contestant *I'm not going to be the one judging this; I'm gonna ask some of the other Wikians to be judges. If you want to be a judge, ask below. *The prizes go as follows (not finalized)- **First-Five free requests of ant kind. **Second-Three free requests at any time. **Third-Two free requests at any time. **H.M.-One free request at any time. *Deadline is May 1st, 2014. *Voting ends May 31st, 2014. **Any votes after that dite are invalid. Contestants *SpyroBiel *Y-Tiger *Frozina *KniroAndTito3915 *SigmaAlphaThree *KnucklesFangirl *Sam237 *Matrix the Hedgehog *Sovash100 *Hypnoid142 *Iron Minerzone *Thesupernintendokid Entries Antonio The Fox Redesign.png|Antonio Redesign by Y-Tiger Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 10.24.22 AM.png|Horus the Kite Redesign by Matrix the Hedgehog Does anyone even remember this guy.png|Gamerboy Redesign by SpyroBiel Mary sue redesign redo 2.jpg|Sue Mary by SigmaAlphaThree Debbie the forgotten character is back.jpg|Debbie the Dog by Sam237 Fury the German Shepherd redesigned by KAT.jpeg|Fury the German Shepherd Redesign by KiroAndTiti3915 Skyro the Dog redesigned by KAT.jpeg|Skyro the Dog Redesign by KniroAndTito3915 Redesign.jpg|Chaos Negtive Redesign by KnucklesFangirl Bolt's re-design .jpg|Bolt Redesign by Sovash100 (Click to see) Chiaro the Hedgehog.jpg|Chiaro the Hedgehog by Hypnoid142 Ivy Iron EditionorRedesign wfeffs.PNG|Ivy The Hedgecat - By Iron Minerzone IREN.png|Iron Redesign by Frozina Calill redesign.png|Calill the Chameleon Redesign by Thesupernintendokid Epic Sax Walrus Redesign.png|Epic SaxWalrus Redesign by SpyroBiel Voting Voting Time! Antonio the Fox Horus the Kite Gamerboy the Spider Monkey Sue the Squirrel Debbie the Dog Fury the German Shepherd Skyro the Dog Chaos Negative Bolt Chiaro the Hedgehog Ivy the Hedgecat Iron Calill the Chameleon Epic Sax Walrus Category:Blog posts